


Under Covers

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Danni does season 3, F/M, One Shot, Stand Alone, my head cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Under Covers 03x08. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, SMUT. It had to be really.

** Undercovers **

The orders were simple. Pretend to married assassins. Sure, it was a simple order and one he definitely could follow. But his heart was suddenly in his throat. Because this wasn’t just anyone he was going undercover with, it was Ziva. And he was meant to pretend to be married to her? Oh damn. He was in trouble.

They had to move quick and before he knew it, he was dressed in his suit and Ziva was in some alluring damn dress. Silk green. He wasn’t sure if he was going to come out of this alive. He was looking for a distraction as soon as he got inside their hotel room. A movie, that will do it. Keep his mind off the fact he was meant to be cooped up in this sexy hotel room alone with Ziva. With _one_ bed.

But then Ziva walked up to him and her gaze was all kinds of _fuck me_ behaviour that Tony didn’t know what to do. She clearly wasn’t interested in watching a movie right now. Her voice was low when she told him there was only one thing she was interested in right now and Tony felt all kinds of speechless.

He’d thought about this since the day they met. His lips on hers. He wondered if this was just for their cover or she was just as sexually attracted to him as he was her. Of course, his fantasies had always been just that, a fantasy. Because she was his partner after all. But, since they were playing married, maybe he could get a little taste of that naughty Ziva David that captivates his imagination.

And by the way she was eye-fucking him, this was most definitely happening.

As soon as his lips were on hers her tongue was in his mouth, greedy with him. He knew she was a fiery woman but this was all kinds of another level for him. Her hands were around his neck, pulling him into her and his hands responded in kind, weaving deep into those fantastic curls of hers and all but pulling her closer.

After all the times he imagined this moment, it was far better than he ever expected. Her lips were hard on his and he found himself trying to dominate her because as always with them, it was a game of who was in charge. Clearly at work he was the Senior officer, but right now she was most definitely in charge.

As he tried to kiss her harder, his tongue chasing hers he felt her little moans in his mouth and he struggled to breathe. She was so delicious. She smelt like coconut and lavender and he strained almost embarrassingly in his pants right now. He suddenly wondered how much of this was for their cover and how much was her desire? Its not like they were even sure they were being watched.

He felt her hands go between them then and she was fiddling with something. When his hands drifted down from her hair, he realised she was suddenly naked. _Naked._ He wanted to look so bad but her lips weren’t letting his have any luck at escaping. He wondered how much she was going to allow right now and he figured he’d risk losing a hand at the chance to touch. His hands smoothed down her ribs, no bra, just sweet soft skin.

As his hands came to her lower back, he felt the top of her panties. So, she wasn’t exactly fully naked, but a lot more naked than he ever expected to be a witness to. Her hands were quick with his tie, his jacket. Because clearly, she wanted his clothes gone too. As she tugged at his shirt, undoing the buttons she was pulling him towards the bed.

Her lips were still heavy on his, not giving him any chances and he wasn’t complaining right now. When his chest was bare, he was pressing into her, feeling her naked breasts on his skin and he almost felt his brain short circuit at the feeling. He was in so much trouble after this, because he wasn’t ever going to forget the feeling of her naked skin against his.

He’s suddenly so fucking glad she hadn’t gone on this mission with McGee. But then he wondered if they’d be doing _this_ if that had been the case? He had a feeling probably not. It made him smirk against her lips. Because yeah, she found him attractive and she probably wanted him naked for her own satisfaction.

He started toeing off his shoes as her hand went to his belt. His blood pressure was so high right now and it had definitely all gone south because he was showing his evident enjoyment. He wonders what she’s going to think when she feels it. He moaned into her mouth then because this was literally what his dreams were made of.

She pushed him onto the bed, hard. He fell back and was suddenly looking at her, naked. Seeing every inch of her but her sweet spot hardly covered by the smallest amount of black lace. The smirk on her lips was to die for, she was most definitely enjoying this. And she clearly had no issue with him staring at her naked right now. She was never a shy woman; he’d picked up on that from the moment they met.

She clucked her tongue at him then.

“Under the sheets” she ordered. She was absolutely in charge still. She could be in charge as much as she liked right now for all he cared. He did as he was told and pulled the covers up and as he did, she was crawling under the sheets with him. Her hands came around his neck and she was pulling him down for another kiss. She was all but pulling him on top of her and he wondered if she could feel him and how hard he was.

He slipped his knee between her legs and kissed her back. He was very aware the only thing between them was his boxers and her panties. Not that that gave much barrier to the imagination right now. She pulled back from the kiss and he was out of breath, so was she. He couldn’t help but rock his hips against her because _fuck_ , he was losing all control right now.

She reached out for something on the nightstand as he brought his lips to her neck, tasting the sweet skin there for the first time. Music filled the room and he pulled his head back, looking down at her. His hand was holding her head up because somehow, they’d ended up sideways on the bed and she was hanging over the edge.

“You think they brought it?” she whispered. Keeping her voice low just in case they were under surveillance. And for a moment, he’d almost forgot that this was just a show for work. He smirked down at her then, because she has a wicked way with him.

“I did” all but staring at her lips, because yes, he wanted those soft things back in his right now.

“That’s fairly obvious” she replied. Yeah, she could tell how excited he was. But he wouldn’t let on because he loved this kind of game with her.

“For your information that’s my knee” he said, rocking against her again. Yes, that was his knee between her legs but he wasn’t kidding either of them because he was rock hard against her leg after all.

“Whatever, you can get off me now” she retorted, because she was in charge of this little impromptu thing, right? It had been her idea. He didn’t miss the way her eyes darted to his lips again though and he moved his arm to check his watch.

“It’s only been ten minutes, I have a reputation to protect” he pulled, milking her for more. Because he wanted more.

“We’re not even sure if we are under surveillance yet Tony” she reminded him. But he didn’t care. He had her under him, breasts against his chest and naked skin touching his. He didn’t want to move yet. And he was going to try all his excuses to win this argument.

“You can’t be too careful when you’re undercover” he said and yes that was her smirking at him then “Let’s give it another forty minutes, just to be realistic” he smirked back.

“Realistic huh?” she replied, chuckling at him lightly. She had something going on in that sultry little head of hers he was sure of it. “In that case” she stated, suddenly rolling him onto his back. How she did that, he was in wonder. He fisted his hands into her hair, holding it off her face because he wanted to see her.

“I prefer it on top” she said. Looking at his lips again. Her movement had caused her to sit right on him now, there was no way she wasn’t going to feel his desire between them.

“I can live with that” he replied. Grinning at her, because he liked this new position and he’d always thought she’d be one to take control on top. He hadn’t been wrong obviously. That idea brought all sorts of feelings deep in his belly and his hard cock twitched against her in excitement.

And she’d felt that of course, the swift knee into his hip was a sure tell. Because she was still in charge here.

“What was that for?” he gulped.

“Because that, was definitely not your knee” she said, kissing him softly for the first time. As much as she’d kicked him in the side for it, he could see that she enjoyed this. And she most definitely enjoyed the thought of his excitement, one that she had clearly caused. Oh yeah, it was going to be a long few days now. He could only hope that he was going to survive the blue balls she was clearly going to give him.

* * *

As much as his co-workers tried to save him from Ziva taking him home because of her crazy driving, he actually really wanted her to be the one taking him home. After all the nakedness, he felt more attached to her. That and the beating he’d all but taken for her. She probably would have taken the punches better than him, and he liked to whine and lap up all the attention. But, deep down he was just glad she was safe. He’d been a little worried.

She actually drove slowly, taking care with his car and him and he couldn’t help but smile at it. They got to his apartment and she ushered him upstairs, he’s pretty sure she was lifting half of his bodyweight and he wondered how. But then again, she hadn’t complained about his weight on top of her once this week.

She all but coddled him and he was somewhat surprised at that. Maybe she’d been concerned about what had happened to him. He hopes she wasn’t blaming herself in some ridiculous way. Because it hadn’t been her fault. Or his. They’d just got unlucky.

She ordered them pizza and she made herself at home on his couch next to him after she fused about with his DVD player and put a movie on for him. It was somewhat domestic of her, and he couldn’t help but start to like this Ziva. Maybe he should get punched in the face more often. He couldn’t help but looking at her constantly. He knows she noticed, but it took her a while before she brought it up. Maybe she enjoys it when he stared at her like that.

“Yes Tony?” she asked, putting down the pizza box and turning to face him on the couch. Her arm went around the back of the couch. Her lips held a small smirk. She knows where his thoughts were.

“It’s hard to concentrate now that I’ve seen you naked” he smirked at her. Because he could not for the life of him forget that now. It was burned into his memory and he wasn’t planning on forgetting. A coy smile went across her lips then as he watched her think about something. Like she was weighing up some kind of idea.

“Hmm is that so?” she purred at him. And he groaned out loud at her teasing. He could not handle that after the last few days, he was going to explode with the tension inside of him.

“No more teasing me, my balls hurt enough already” he complained leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. Not that he would normally complain about her flirting, but he didn’t think he could survive. He’d had too much of her, but not enough to relieve the strung-up tension in him. He felt her move off the couch and he didn’t have it in him to open his eyes because he’d worried he said something to make her want to leave. Maybe taking about the feeling in his balls was a bit too far.

But then the couch was dipping either side of him and she was straddling him. His eyes shot open at that and almost like it was natural his hands ran over her hips.

“Ziva, what are you doing?” he asked, almost choking on the words. Because they weren’t undercover, this was Tony and Ziva. Not Jean Paul and Sophie. Her hands came up to his chest.

“You are not the only one who has tension to release Tony” she smirked down at him. Was this really happening? Or had the whacks to his head been worse than he’d thought? He went to say something else, but she was shushing him. This was a bad idea. But since they’d all but made out and been naked all over each other, it’s almost like they’d crossed that bridge already. They at least could get the reward of an orgasm.

He didn’t have it in him to protest any further when her lips were on his, her hands pulling at his jumper to remove and discard it. Her lips were softer than they had been at the hotel, but they were just as hungry with him. Her tongue suddenly felt familiar on his now. He dragged her closer to his chest, wanting her to feel his easy excitement with her advances. Because obviously she would allow more than just his knee to be between her legs this time.

She gasped into his mouth at the feel of him pressing into her. If she was anything like him, she would be tender at the few days of delicious foreplay with no release. She rocked against him then, because she wanted it. Bad. He smiled into her kisses and made quick work of her shirt and bra. He wanted to see the naked beauty of her again. And this time, he was going to gaze just as much as he wanted.

As he pulled her shirt off, she went to lean back in for a kiss but his hands stopped her, holding her where she was so he could gaze at her.

“Wait” he whispered. Her eyes gave him a curious glance “Let me enjoy the sight of you this time” he added. She didn’t seem apposed to it and if she was a shier woman she would have protested. But she wasn’t. He brought a hand to her collar bone while his other hand held her at the hip, keeping her in place.

He trailed his fingers down the center of her chest, dipping between her breasts. He then grazed his thumb across her nipple and he watched the way she shivered at the touch. He smiled. Her golden skin was beautiful and he couldn’t see one tan line, he briefly wondered how she managed that. He ran his hand down her ribs before coming across her body. She was absolutely amazing and he’d never seen such a beautiful woman before.

He thought about telling her so, but he didn’t want to scare her off. He didn’t know how Ziva David would take to being called beautiful by her partner. There were far too many emotions in that, it was dangerous. He settled for dipping his hand into the waist of her pants and pulling her suddenly towards him, capturing her lips. Yeah, that had done the trick. She all but moaned into his mouth.

Their kiss was heated and her hands were all over him, desperate for more. Unlike a few days ago when she was in charge, he suddenly wondered if he had taken charge right now. She was all but withering in his hands and under his lips. He smirked into her mouth.

“I need you naked” he panted against her lips. He couldn’t wait any longer. His balls were so fucking heavy right now he didn’t have time to be slow with her. She stood off him without an objection and he was standing too, both of them taking their own pants off. They were both naked suddenly, really truly naked. There were no barriers now.

His hands were on her hips, pulling her into him and he was pushing his tongue into her mouth again. His hands got sloppy on her, because he could feel her naked belly against his hard cock right now and he fought he was going to have a further concussion after this at the way his head was pounding in excitement.

She was pushing him back down on the couch, straddling him. Because she had liked it on top after all. She was heavy in his lap suddenly and he felt how wet she was. It was all over him when she kissed him and rubbed against him. He was absolutely going to embarrass himself it he didn’t take a deep breath right now.

He felt her rise above him, her hands gripping onto him. He let out a hiss at the touch because it was like something had scorched him in the best of ways. His hand fisted into her hair as he held his breath, closing his eyes. She sank down, her heat covering every inch of him. His breaths were laboured at that and his other hand was holding her firmly in place as he attempted to control himself.

He felt her smile against his neck, because she was enjoying just how much she was making him unravel. She started kissing his neck, biting at his earlobe. God, she was wicked. He bucked against her and he revelled at the moan that slipped from her lips in surprise. Her eyes leant back to look at him then, the smile she gave him held all kinds of delicious intentions and as she kissed him, she started rocking against him. Back and forth.

She was so tight, so wet. This was the most exquisite thing he had ever experienced before. And there had been many before. Nothing quite excelling to the feeling that was just _her_. Her hips raised then and crashed down on him. _Again and again_. She got quicker and harder with him, to the point his lips on hers were all kinds of sloppy and uncontrolled.

It felt like he was physically shaking at the feeling of her.

Her moans got louder and she wasn’t slowing down. He could feel her tighten and he was really struggling to hold back his composure. He was _so damn close_. But it seemed as though she was too when she seated herself down on him again and started rocking against him. His hand buried deeper in her hair and his other hand was pulling her lower back into him.

She moaned a little louder at the touch and he did his best to thrust into her motions as she rolled her hips against him. Her mouth dropped from his because she couldn’t concentrate on his kisses and her breath was heavy in his ear. Her moans loud. Her hands were gripping the back of his couch hard and he buried his face into her neck when he felt her core grip him tight and he felt a rush of heat on him.

Her scream was loud in his ear and the sound made him let go too, because all of those sensations at once had him giving in to her. He came hard and it seemed like his orgasm wasn’t going to stop, he just kept bucking into her and riding the sweet wave that was purely her until he couldn’t breathe and he was collapsing into his couch. Her heavy sated weight was all over him as he tried to catch his breath against her neck.

All the muscles in his body were twitching in delight and his breath caught as he felt after shocks pulse through her, her body gripping his sensitive cock which was still buried deep inside her.

_Holy fuck._

His hands were heavy on her for a long while. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever. Not that he was complaining, he was still trying to catch his breath. Eventually she leant back, smirking down at him.

“That, was definitely not your knee” she smiled down at him, much like the smile she’d given him a few days ago after saying just that. He smiled back, realising that this wasn’t going to be awkward. That sex between them had been just as easy as everything else was with them.

She leant down, kissing his lips lightly and they both chuckled softly.


End file.
